Papa's Pancakeria
Papa's Pancakeria is the fifth game made by Flipline Studios. Flipline Blog After a challenging tournament to choose Papa’s Next Chefs and several long months of development, Papa’s Pancakeria is finally here! We are leaving Calypso Island for the cool breeze, and pine-fresh air of Maple Mountain. Up there you will be whipping up the fluffiest pancakes, golden waffles, and warm stacks of french toast for all your favorite picky customers. The time-management and hands-on gameplay of the series is back, with new challenges related stacking, arranging toppings and pouring syrup. Closers, badges, and tons of furniture are back and better than ever. We hope you enjoy this latest Gameria as much as we do! * Unlock a variety of toppings, syrups, and ingredients. * Over 50 unique customers to serve. * 7 fun Mini Games with 98 prizes to win. * 80 in-game achievements to earn. * Fully customizable lobby, with close to 100 items to purchase. * Weekly paychecks and raises as you level up. Previews * 12/06/2011: Sneak Peek!: Worker Uniforms * 12/13/2011: Sneak Peek!: Start of the day! * 01/30/2012: Sneak Peek!: Foodini's Mini-games * 02/07/2012: Sneak Peek!: Cooper's Lost Cat * 02/14/2012: Sneak Peek!: Pizza Pachinko * 02/22/2012: Coming Soon... Papa's Pancakeria! * 03/05/2012: Papa's Pancakeria is released! Introduction One day, Cooper/Prudence driving on the way with his/her pet cat Cookie/dog Pickle, on the way, he/she spots Papa's Pizzeria and stops to have a pizza. Cooper/Prudence instructs his/her pet to wait for a while to get pizza. After he/she enters the restaurant, Cookie/Pickle notices a chipmunk eating an acorn and decides to catch it, when Cooper/Prudence arrives to his/her car, he/she finds that his/her pet is lost. He/she drops his/her Pizza. On the next Morning, Cooper/Prudence are sticking posters for his/her missing pet. Suddenly, he/she got a call from Papa Louie saying that he found his/her pet at Maple Mountain. Cooper/Prudence jumps in joy and rushes to Maple Mountain. He/she parks her car infront of Papa's Pancakeria. While entering the restaurant, Cooper/Prudence is happy to be reunited with Cookie/Pickle. He/she notices that there is a letter in Cookie/Pickle's mouth. The note reads, Cooper/Prudence! Cookie/Pickle really likes it here in the Pancakeria. I need a favor too -- Run the shop while I'm gone. - Papa Louie. When Cookie/Pickle rushes with a spatula in its mouth, Cooper/Prudence seems to be working in Papa's Pancakeria. Customers Bold are debutants * Peggy (Start) * Taylor (Start) * Sasha (Random Day) * Doan (Random Day) * Rico (Random Day) * Cooper / Prudence (Random Day) * Akari (Time) * Nick (Time) * Zoe (Time) * Cletus (Time) * Cecilia (Time) * Timm (Day 2) * Wendy (Rank 4) * Penny (Rank 7) * Roy (Rank 9) * Tohru (Rank 11) * Big Pauly (Rank 12) * Kayla (Rank 13) * James (Rank 14) * Wally (Rank 15) * Lisa (Rank 16) * Ivy (Rank 17) * Greg (Rank 18) * Utah (Rank 19) * Marty (Rank 20) * Kingsley (Rank 21) * Bruna Romano (Rank 22) * Alberto (Rank 23) * Yippy (Rank 24) * Carlo Romano (Rank 25) * Captain Cori (Rank 26) * Allan (Rank 27) * Mandi (Rank 28) * Tony Solary (Rank 29) * Vicky (Rank 30) * Edna (Rank 31) * Little Edoardo (Rank 32) * Mary (Rank 33) * Gremmie (Rank 34) * Matt Neff (Rank 35) * Maggie (Rank 36) * Sarge Fan (Rank 37) * Connor (Rank 38) * Gino Romano (Rank 39) * Rita (Rank 40) * Mitch (Rank 41) * Foodini (Rank 42) * Papa Louie (Rank 43) Closers * Hank * Kahuna * Quinn * Xandra * Ninjoy * Johnny * Jojo Category:Games Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Gamerias